


Psychopath love

by fadaravena



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Parody, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: A revelação que abala os sentimentos de Karkat.





	Psychopath love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck é uma obra de Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Warning: Spoiler do Act 5 Act 2.

O som começava a atordoá-lo, o ritmo incessante de seu coração o afugentava, e a adrenalina subia, gradativamente, o horror reinava sobre seu sentimento puro. Antes, tão confuso se encontrava na base da Veil, todos sumiam, o time se dispersava, duas mortes seguiram incitando-o pânico, de tudo o que mais o afetava no momento era sua preocupação com  _ele_. E se fosse uma próxima vítima da loucura que dominava o Sea Dweller? Arrepiava-se de imaginar. Gamzee significava muito para ele, e era exatamente quem se tornou o psicopata por trás de vários assassinatos. Conflitava-se. O que era agora aquele sufoco? Apertou um dos punhos contra o peito rangendo os dentes. Estava no terraço, a pouca luminosidade tomava o silêncio deixando nítido um único som.

Honk.

Apenas ele, temendo o pior, agoniado por uma razão desconhecida. O que era aquele sufoco? Tremia, seus olhos começavam a arder, sentia estranhamente seu corpo quente. Tapou os ouvidos fechando os olhos com força. Vagarosamente uma sensação gélida passava por seu rosto, paralisou-o, eram mãos, uma passeava por seu corpo, e a outra delineava levemente seus lábios. Sobressaltou-se. Sua voz ficara presa na garganta, por mais que se esforçasse para pronunciar o seu nome.

Gam...!

Engoliu em seco, o psicopata continuou experimentando o medo do outro, um sorriso distorcido apoderava-se de sua expressão enquanto deliciava-se com o prazer que lhe era proporcionado tocar cada parte sensível do menor. Tentou escapar relutando ao máximo até que se viu congelado mirando o olhar penetrante de Gamzee, era capaz de desabá-lo, desfigurando sua mente em um grito rouco, falho. Ambas as mãos agarraram seu pescoço sem piedade. A respiração já dificultada se agravava. Não havia mais ninguém por perto, Sollux e Kanaya foram os primeiros a sair, Terezi voltara para a base, apenas ele decidira ficar mais um pouco para responder a John no computador de Vriska. Um tempo suficiente para ser encurralado por um terror imensurável.  
Não vinha só da situação atual, não, algo mais influenciava aquele sufoco, o sentimento puro que ia sendo manchado pela cruel revelação.

HONK.

Sua visão começou a embaçar, a circulação sanguínea fora interrompida, sua mão temblante esforçava-se para alcançar o rosto do assassino, docemente acaricia-lo, uma última vez, com o pouco que restava, aproximou seus lábios dos dele, suplicava, fosse tarde demais. Gamzee ao sentir o toque, surpreso, afrouxou as mãos. O beijo que se iniciou se tornava mais profundo, Karkat puxara-o para mais perto, pressionando seu corpo fortemente, timidamente sua língua adentrou sua boca, sentindo o gosto exótico do descendente dos Subjugglators. Suas ações foram surpreendentemente correspondidas.  
Sua aura assassina estava muito próxima, adentrava aos poucos os limites de seu ser, se misturava a ele, e bem lentamente se dissipava. Rompeu o beijo para poder olhá-lo, sentiu um alívio. Uma lágrima quase escapou.

\- O que foi, bro? Por que essa expressão aterrorizada? Estou aqui ao seu lado, eu não deixaria afetarem meu melhor amigo.

"I motherfuckin' love you, best friend. HoNk."

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de um bom tempo em hiatus, saltando de fandom para fandom, escrevo um drabble. Não saiu como imaginava, mas de um lack de escrita foi o máximo que consegui fazer para dar suporte ao meu OTP. Tenho um outro projeto também, e não sei se vou conseguir terminar a tempo, ORZ. Afinal, tantas fanfics boas abandonadas, é triste.  
> Espero que tenha dado para notar meu intuito inicial de transformar a cena do moirail entre eles em algo mais profundo, como matesprit. (Apesar de ter ficado um pouco exagerado, ORZ combo x2).


End file.
